Bell Bottom Blues
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Emmett drops in to see his old girlfriend. AH/AU. Just read please, not easy to summarize.


**AN: This is just a random short inspired by the song Bell Bottom Blues by Derek & the Dominoes. If you don't know the song you should definitely look it up. Its awesome. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

_**Bell Bottom Blues**_

Emmett smiled as she approached him. All legs and attitude, just like she had been the day they'd first met.

He was the one who had changed. He'd taken advantage of her, of what she sacrificed for him. He took it all for granted.

"Hey," she said with as much calm as she could muster. "What ya drinking?"

"Moosehead, of course."

She smirked as she tapped her fingers on the bar a few times before turning to get his beer. Placing it on the counter she took the bills he'd laid out and stuffed them into the pocket of her jeans and walked away to help another customer.

Taking a long drink of his beer, he never took his eyes off of her as she leaned on her elbows on the bar, her perfectly shaped body rocking with an innocent seduction to the beat of the song that played on the jukebox, her low rise jeans and baby tee showing just the right amount of skin for added effect.

He'd met her here. Sitting on this very bar stool five years before not long after his dad had died. She'd talked to him for hours, trying to get his mind off of it for just a little while.

After that night, they'd been inseperable until he'd gone off and forgotten what she meant to him on one stupid night at the beach with the boys for a guys weekend.

She hadn't been around so he'd found someone else to take care of his needs.

The guilt had eaten at him for days before he'd finally confessed everything to her but she already knew. She'd noticed the change in him the minute he'd stepped off of the plane.

He apologized, grovelled, pleaded and everything he could think to do but it would never be enough.

How she managed to be civil to him after what he'd done was beyond him but she was. Even when they'd split up she'd never had a harsh word for him.

It pained him to see her now. The way she joked and flirted with the man sitting at the bar, the way she used to joke and flirt with him. But what did he expect? It had been nearly six months. She was allowed to move on and he had no one to blame but himself.

Shoving his stool back a little rougher than he'd intended, he finished his beer and placed the empty bottle on the counter, then looked up to find everyone staring at him. "Sorry," he said, slightly embarrassed that he'd drawn attention to himself.

"You need another, Emmett?" she asked, not moving from her current position at the far end of the bar.

He waved her off with his hand. "Nah. I'm just gonna head home. Good to see ya, Rose.Take care."

She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "You too."

Taking a deep breath, she watched him walk out the door and closed her eyes for a mere moment before a customer got her attention leaving her thoughts behind.

* * *

Rose pulled her long blond hair up tying it into a knot atop her head as she tried to cool down. The summer heat was not dampened by the lack of sun and the bars air conditioner had been on the blink all night.

She'd closed down the bar half an hour ago, but had no desire to go through the motions of closing up. Emmett showing up out of nowhere had caught her completely off guard and what would normally have been a calm and otherwise uneventful night had turned her mind into chaos.

Finally forcing the energy, she made her way through the bar, tossing empty bottles into the garbage, placing dirty glasses onto the bar and wiping down tables.

After tossing the glasses into the sink, she went to the back for beer to restock the cooler.

_Bell bottom blues, you made me cry.  
I don't want to lose this feeling._

_And if I could choose a place to die  
It would be in your arms._

The sound of the jukebox playing caused her to drop a six pack as her heart started pounding and the glass shattered. Shit! She'd locked the door. Hadn't she?

She pushed open the door leading to the back room and saw a man with his back to her and a hat pulled down low on his head, his arms braced against the jukebox as he tapped his foot along with the beat of the song. But she couldn't make out much in the shadows of the bar.

"I'm sorry sir, we're clo…"

_Do you want to see me crawl across the floor to you?  
Do you want to hear me beg you to take me back?_

Her voice caught in her throat as Emmett turned towards her, a forlorn look on his face. "Emmett…"

"Rose…I'm sorry."

_I'd gladly do it because  
I don't want to fade away.  
Give me one more day, please.  
I don't want to fade away.  
In your heart I want to stay_.

She closed her eyes and looked down at the floor, not sure if she could do this. "Don't do this, Emmett. It's hard enough for me without this."

"I love you Rose."

_It's all wrong, but it's all right.  
The way that you treat me baby.  
Once I was strong but I lost the fight.  
You won't find a better loser._

"No you don't Emmett. You're just confused. You haven't seen me since we split up and seeing me got you all…"

"I'm not confused Rose. I love you and I know I was stupid and I did stupid things but I'm not that same guy I was then."

"I loved the guy you were then Emmett. You just forgot who you really were for a while there and… I can't put up with that."

_Bell bottom blues, don't say goodbye.  
I'm sure we're gonna meet again,  
And if we do, don't you be surprised  
If you find me with another lover._

"I know who I am now. And I don't deserve it, but I'm asking you for another chance. My life is nothing without you. I mean look at me? I look like shit and it's all you fault."

_I don't want to fade away.  
Give me one more day please.  
I don't want to fade away.  
In your heart I long to stay._

She smiled at his words. "You don't look like shit. You never have."

"So?"

"Why would I open myself up to let you hurt me again?"

"Cause you love me too?"

"Says who?"

"I can just tell."

"Can you now?"

The joking smile fell from his face and he stared into her cool blue eyes wanting her to see how serious he was. "Please. I love you Rosalie Hale and I want…no, I'm pleading with you to give me another chance."

She pursed her lips together and crossed her arms over her chest. "You cheated on me Emmett."

He hung his head in shame and dropped to his knees in front of her in a defeated heap. "I never meant to hurt you…" he said softly, shaking his head.

"I know. But you did. I can't go through that again."

"Rose!"

The sound of a man calling her name drew Emmett to his feet as he turned around, coming face to face with a tall man with long black hair. He looked to be a few years older than both of them but he wasn't someone he'd seen around before.

The guy gave Emmett a nod then turned to Rose. "You ready to go babe?"

She gave him a rushed smile. "Yeah just gimme a minute to finish putting these beers in the cooler."

He smiled and nodded, quickly brushing a kiss over her lips before turning to walk out, leaving Emmett standing there with is mouth hanging open.

"You could've saved me the humiliation of begging Rose." He spun on his heel ready to stalk towards the door, only to have her grab him by the arm and spin him towards her to pull him into her arms and plant her lips on his.

Emmett slipped his arms around her waist as she tangled her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck and deepened the kiss.

Before he could stop her, she pulled away. "I love you too. But I can't be with you Emmett. I need someone who's gonna be there with me... for me."

She grabbed her purse and shut off the lights following him to the door. They stepped outside and he waited as she locked the door behind them.

"What's his name?"

"Jacob."

"He a good guy?"

"The best."

With a nod of surrender he raised his hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "Good bye Rose."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked away, disappearing into the dark Tennessee night leaving her more confused than ever.


End file.
